Here Comes The Sun
by bookeller
Summary: What happened in The Vampire Diaries after the Season Finale .. *SPOILER* After Katherine came back, after John died, after Jeremy took those pills . Can you guess ?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES . This is my first Fan Fiction, so please help me out (:**

**Elenas' POV**

"That would be great. Thank you so much." Jenna turned the phone off and turned back to me. She had a smile from ear to ear and her eyes were shining. "This is going to be great, Elena! Why are you still so upset?"

"I'm not upset," I insisted. I grabbed my journal and pen from the couch, ready to go up into my room. "I'm just really tired, okay? Just give me some time to rest. I promise I'll be there."

"Okay, then. I trust you," Jenna said while I was going up the stairs. "so don't disappoint me!"

Before she could say something else, I got inside my room, and closed the door. After I opened the windows and sat on my bed, I grabbed my journal and pen and started writing.

"_Dear Diary, the day's being so tiring so far. And it's about to get more exhausting. I feel so bad and guilty for not telling Jenna the truth. She's so excited for this dinner we're having today for Jeremy at Mystic Grill for his birthday. She's so happy that Jeremy woke up from his 'coma' three weeks ago, but even happier that she's going to actually see him today._

_From what she knows, Jeremy was feeling really sick and took a lot of medicines, not knowing which was the right one. And because of it he got in coma, diagnosed with Overdose, and had to spend three weeks at the hospital, no visitations allowed._

_But what she really don't know, is that Jeremy was never sick, never took the medicines by mistake, never stayed in coma and never at the hospital. One thing was true though: He could not have people visit him. Well, at least not human people._

_The truth is: Anna was a vampire, and since Jeremy begged her to turn him so much, she gave him a little glass, with her blood inside, so when he died, he could come back to life as a vampire. Anna was killed by my uncle – actually, my biological father – and so Jeremy decided to die already. With Anna's blood inside of him. But I'm guessing Jeremy was too scared to kill himself with a knife or jumping off the edge of a tall mountain, so he took all those medicines in purpose. He called me before he "died" and asked me to call Stefan and Damon. I did, and they took Jeremy to their house, where they would lock Jeremy on the basement, where the uncontrolled vampires stay. He was fed, after a lot of protests from me, but it was the only option if I wanted him to live. And I did. So he stayed there for three weeks, with Stefan and Damon helping him through all of that. Until yesterday, when they said Jeremy was going to be fine and was already getting better. I still think it's kind of risky, but I trust my boys._

_Speaking of boys, Damon and I are friends, and I love it how Stefan is finally accepting that. I think the fact that he's the one I love, hit him. And Matt and Caroline are doing fine. Guess it's better if I go to sleep now, and after I wake up, I'm sure drinking a lot of coffee to keep me up all night._"

* * *

After I woke up, I did drink three cups of coffee and when Stefan picked me up at eight to go to Mystic Grill, I wish I had a cup of Tequila too.

"Is Jeremy there already?" I asked Stefan when he opened the door of the car for me.

"Not even one 'Hello' Not even one kiss?" Stefan asked with a smirk on his face. He noticed how scared I was so he stopped joking. "Yeah. Damon's with him." He touched my face with his hand and kissed my forehead. "He's going to be okay, Elena. If anything goes out of control, Damon and I will just take him out of there."

"What about the people?" He stared at me like the answer was obvious. And it was.

"It's the only option, Elena. And you know I'm not a big fan of compelling people either, but I'll have to help Damon with this one. Okay? But don't worry. That's just a back-up plan."

"Okay."

Stefan and I got inside Mystic Grill, where about eighty people were dancing to the song playing. I made my way to find Jenna, and when I did, she looked surprised. "Wow! You actually came!"

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but still."

"So... How's Jer?"

"You haven't seen him yet? He's hanging with Damon somewhere... By the way, why is he hanging with Damon? I thought they weren't really friends..."

"Yeah, it's a long story. So... I'm going to look for him. Have fun."

"You too!"

**So, this is the first chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'll try to post the second chapter as soon as possible. PLEASE R&R ! Thank you (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! Look who is looking fabulous!" Said Damon to me, right in front of Stefan. "Fine. I'll stop. Just joking."

"Damon, where is my brother?" I asked.

"Oh... He's enjoying life after death. You know..." Damon made a face. "But really, he's fine, Elena. Don't worry." He turned to Stefan, now. "By the way, have you seen Katherine? I'm sure I saw her here somewhere..."

"Katherine?" Asked Stefan. "She came? You invited her?"

"What? Am I not supposed to? Even if I didn't mention the party, she would still come. But why? Is there a problem?" Damon was really staring coldly at Stefan, and I had the feeling he knew something. But I didn't really care at the moment, and went out to look for my brother.

When I finally found him, he was at the bar, having a drink, after apparently a lot of drinks. I approached sheepishly and quietly, but I guess Jeremy's new vampire listening super power heard me. "Hey, Elena." He said, without turning. He took another sip and asked me to seat down beside him. "I'm okay. Really."

And so I did. "Jeremy... Hi. It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Yeah."

"So... I think I should tell you a couple of things that you missed over the past three weeks–"

"Uncle John was killed by this chick that Damon and Stefan loved, and they compelled Jenna, so she wouldn't suffer so much. Like they did to me when Vicky died." He looked right into my eyes. "Am I right?" Before I could answer, he continued. "Oh, and I know about the whole story, in which I was in coma and all that bullshit."

"Jeremy, how are you feeling? And don't tell me that you're feeling okay '_and all that bullshit_'. I want to know how you're really feeling. Are you hungry, tempted, tired, with a headache, what? How? Don't you think I have the right to know?"

"Actually you don't have the right to know. Remember that you're not really my sister?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I thought we were friends, and that friends have the right to know things."

"I thought we were friends too, Elena. But remember how you lied to me?"

"I lied to protect you! So you wouldn't have to suffer! Please, Jer, could you just tell me how you're felling?"

He didn't answer at first, but spoke, at last. "It's hard. I mean, I'm better than before. Way better, but it's still tempting sometimes. Damon and Stefan really helped me through this process, and I'm not saying that just because I know they can hear me." He laughed and I laughed with him. "Really, Elena, I'm okay. I just think it will be better if I spend some more time with them, just to, you know, get really used to this."

And so, after a couple of hours passed, I went home, where I wrote on my journal again.

"_Dear diary, I saw Jeremy today, and I have to admit I was a little scared to see him again, after you-know-what. I had a good time with him, after-all. What really got me thinking is how Jenna is so innocent. She still thinks John moved out, and even though that made her extra happy and relieved, I still think think she wouldn't be that happy if she knew he was killed by Katherine, the girl that for some reason I still don't know, looks exactly like me._

_ Okay, I know I'm adopted, but that doesn't explain our similarity. The thought of us being related makes me sick. Katherine is a slut, she thinks she's superior to everyone and has no mercy of anything or anyone. About 145 years ago, she played with Stefan's and Damon's heads, compelling them to love her, and turn them into vampires. She broke her own rules, and lied, and cheated. Damon and Stefan both wanted her for them separately, but not her for both of them at the same time. She said she would pick one, but did she? No, she told Damon __he__ was the chosen one, and he believed in her. But after her little talk with Damon, she went over to Stefan and told him, __he__ was the chosen one. And like a fool, he believed in her, too._

_ And now she's back to Mystic Falls. What for? To play with Stefan's and Damon's minds again? Because even if she can't compel them anymore, love can. Because love is a spell itself. You can't run away from it, even if you have a super powerful shield. Because love is the most powerful spell ever. It can go through any shield, pierce any heart, penetrate any mind. That's how powerful love is. And that can be an advantage for Katherine and an disadvantage for me. But for now, it's all about the trust. So I will."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY THE CHARACTER DEREK. Third chapter for Here Comes The Sun (:**

"Hey!" Caroline yelled across the school's hall. "Elena!"

I turned to look at her. "Hi, Caroline. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Same. Do you need something?"

"Oh. Not really. It's just that Bonnie and you are really weird lately and I just thought it would be nice if we could hang out, you know?"

"Hang out? Sure, where?"

"Well, anywhere! Maybe we could just watch a movie at my house or yours, or we could go out to shop or something."

"Okay, yeah, that's fine with me. Just call me when you have a definite plan. Are Matt and Stefan invited? Or will it be too awkward for Bonnie, since she's the only without a boyfriend?"

"Bonnie? Single? Ha Ha!" Caroline laughed like it was obvious Bonnie _wasn't_ single.

"Why are you laughing? Isn't she single?"

"Oh, please." She subsided the laugh, and looked serious. "Sorry. I forgot you had lost contact with her. But I thought that at least this you'd know."

"Caroline?" I asked, anxious to know more about Bonnie's boyfriend.

"Oh, okay. So, she's been going out with this boy, Derek, and he is really cute."

"You met him?"

"Yeah, Bonnie, Derek, Matt and I went out together."

"I bet it was better than our double date."

"Anyways. He isn't very tall, but taller than Bonnie. He has dark hair, and very funny. He's new to Mystic Falls, and works with Matt at the restaurant. He's so perfect it's not even funny. I know I'm dating Matt, and all, but he told Bonnie he loves her."

"What? They barely know each other!"

"Wrong. They've been going out for a few of months now."

"What? Hand how come I don't know about?"

"Let me finish. So. He told her he loves her and she told him she loved him back! But that's not the only reason why he's perfect. He goes shopping with Bonnie, and he totally gets her with all that... witch and magic stuff or whatever. And he's so nice with her mother and his own mother. And they're even planning on going on a trip together. Now, about Derek being perfect... He's not perfect. He is a very nice guy, and he's perfect for Bonnie. I know this sounds stupid and all, but, Matt is perfect for me. He's perfect in his own way. Just like Stefan is perfect for you."

"Caroline."

"Sorry. Anyways, yeah. Stefan can come. And I'll call you when I have the definite time and place."

"Great, thank you."

I couldn't believe it. Bonnie's been dating for months and I didn't know? We have been talking a few months ago. Why didn't she tell me? I turn around, about to run for the bathroom where I would cry, but Stefan blocked my way, and I just hugged him so hard and cried. He had heard everything. He must have known how I was feeling. He knew how much Bonnie meant to me, and I'm sure that he knew I was suffering. "It's going to be okay," He would tell me. And deep down, I believed him.

Third chapter is up, hope you like it. Please R&R (:

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, *ONLY DEREK*. Fourth chapter for Here Comes The Sun (:**

"You're ready?" I asked Stefan. We were going to Carolines' house for a movie and dinner. Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan, Derek, and I. Great.

"I was always ready, Elena." Stefan says.

"Right. Let's go."

So we get to Carolines' house, and Matt opens the door. I hug him and he and Stefan shake hands. I'm too nervous to say anything, so Stefan asks Matt where the rest of the people are. He says they're in the living room. It's a beautiful house.

"Oh, my gosh! You came!" Screams Caroline.

"Yeah! Guess I did!" I said, faking a laugh.

Bonnie smiled, but not for real. We were finally talking, but not like old days. "Hey," She said. I said Hi back and Caroline presented Derek to Stefan and I.

"Guys, this is Derek, Bonnie's boyfriend. Derek, these two are Elena, Bonnie's uh... friend. And this is Stefan, Elena's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Derek said while shaking Stefan's hand and mine. "I've heard a few things about you..." He looked at Stefan. "You're from the football team, right? With Matt?"

Stefan looked surprised, and so did I. I mean, this Derek could be anyone so... "Actually I left the team a few months ago."

"Oh. Still, that's nice. And you, Elena, you have a twin sister, right?"

I laughed. "What? No. Only one brother."

He looked confused. "Really? I swear I saw a girl just like you a couple of days ago..."

I froze. Stefan froze. We looked at each other, knowing what we both were thinking. I recomposed myself quickly, and answered him. "Are you sure it wasn't me? I've been going out a lot this last weekend."

I heard a cough from Matt and a shy laugh from Caroline. Even Stefan chuckled. "No," Derek said. "this girl had pretty serious and weird scars on her face. Your face looks scar-free."

I gasped and so did Stefan, but now Stefan had the saying. "Okay! So... what's the movie we're watching?"

"Oh..." Bonnie said. "It's a movie about the Civil War in 1864."

"What?" Caroline said. Her hands were on her hips. "What about the movie I got it? I'm not going to watch a movie about the Civil War. No way."

"Well, Derek picked it out..."

"Derek," I said. "seriously? Civil War? We barely know each other and you already want to torture me?"

"Sorry, guys." He laughed. I didn't find it funny. "I just thought it would be interesting to, you know, know more about Mysti—"

"We know enough already about our home. So, I have Mean Girls and white Chicks. Choose."

"Civil War." Matt and Stefan said simultaneously. Derek laughed and crossed his arms.

"Guys!" Caroline yelled. "Look, I understand why you don't want to watch Mean Girls, but White Chicks is really good. And funny. And the protagonists are dudes."

We ended up watching both White Chicks and the boys actually liked it. But of course, it's such a funny movie, it's impossible not to laugh.

We had a great dinner too, and later, Stefan brought me home.

"_Dear Diary, this week was so weird. I found out that __Bonnie has been dating for months now__. I mean, I know we weren't talking, but it's been only a couple of months, not an year. I really thought we were best friends, but apparently we're not._

_ I also met her boyfriend today, Derek. At first, by the way Caroline talked about him, I thought he was the most amazing guy ever. Well, turns out he's not. He's just the average boy in his age. But he was, somewhat, different. He saw Katherine. Which is super weird. He said she looked just like me, but had weird scars on her face. Which means... Anyways, I wonder what she was doing, or if Derek knows something and isn't telling us (Stefan and I). He had a movie from Civil War, for us to watch. The Civil War. From 1864. When the Salvatore brothers met Katherine and when you-know-what happened. So weird and so suspicious. Definitely going to keep an eye on him._

_ Oh yeah, Jeremy. I haven't seen him since his birthday, because he's been with Damon. Katherine... Well, still no sign._

_ Guess that's all for now. Good night and sweet dreams for me."_

**Please R&R (: xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY DEREK. Fifth chapter for Here Comes The Sun (:**

****In this chapter, I mixed some story from the original book series, so if you don't understand why something happened, or why someone is acting differently, **

_ "Dear Diary, remember yesterday when I wished myself a good night and good dreams? So, it didn't happen. I went to bed right and just wouldn't sleep. The insomnia lasted for two hours (of which I spent reading and watching TV) and when I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare._

_ The nightmare was actually a memory. A bad memory from a few years ago, when I wasn't the Elena I am now. Remember? When I was the Golden Girl? When everything I wanted, I had it? So. My nightmare was on the day Caroline and I had the official fight, when she told me my days on the throne were over._

_ Some people may think that it's stupid of me to think that of a nightmare, but what if?_

_ What if Caroline and I fight again? What if I get alone (and lonely) again? What if that's a sign that I'll become that Elena again? What if Bonnie is becoming Caroline and thinking I'm that Elena? What if she never forgives me for whatever I've done?_

_ I think it's kind of unfair, the fact that Bonnie is mad at Stefan and Damon for you-know-what reasons and mad at me, because I'm still friends with them. But you know what? Whatever. Whatever the future brings to me, I'll accept it, and who know? Maybe I'll even change fate._

_ Okay. Enough writing for today. School starts in a few minutes and I'm starving."_

"Good morning, little miss Sunshine!" Jenna said to me when I entered the kitchen. "There's coffee ready, if you want some."

"Thanks." I said. I rushed to get my coffee and some cereal bar. "So... What's your plan for today?" I ask Jenna.

She smiles. "Got a date with Alaric."

"Alaric? Mr. Saltzman?"I asked. It was kind of weird, the fact that my fake aunt was going out with my real mom's ex husband. Just saying.

"Yeah! Is that a problem? Because I'll totally understand if—"

"No, it's okay. Really. Have fun!" I say, and give her a hug before leaving for school.

* * *

Stefan and I were talking before the History Class had started. He, cute as always, had pulled his desk closer to mine, so he could hold my hand. We were about to kiss, when the teacher called the class's attention. "Class," he said. "I am glad to announce that we have a new student in our class!"

Stefan looked at me and smiled. "Great. We were interrupted by a new student." Stefan giggled, and so did I.

"Miss Gilbert, you might want to pay attention, because I think you may know this person." I looked at Stefan, but he looked as puzzled as me. "Katherine Gilbert, you can come in, now." I felt my jaw falling, and Stefan started to hold my hand so hard it hurt. I looked at Stefan, and he whispered an apology. "There's an empty seat right in the back." The teacher told Katherine.

Katherine walked through the classroom, and gave Stefan and I a discrete smile and kept walking through the room, until she sat in her chair, while eyes from all around the room got back to the teacher.

**Please R&R (: I know it's short , but still . It's something (:**

**xx (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY DEREK. Sixth chapter for Here Comes The Sun (:**

**** Again, I mixed some of the book version of TVD and the series version of TVD. So if you think some characters are weird and their personality is somewhat different from how they "really" are, here's the reason why. (:**

"What is she doing?" Stefan asked, with his hands on his head, his arms on his legs.

We were at the Salvatore's house, waiting for Damon to arrive. I was too shocked to respond to Stefan's question, primarily because I didn't know the answer for it, and secondly because I couldn't even find my voice to speak.

Thankfully, Damon arrives at the door, with a worried look on his face. After we tell him what happened in school that morning, he asked the same question Stefan's been repeating for hours.

"I mean," Damon said, "I knew she was here. I even talked to her, but... go to high school? Who would wants that? And Stefan's high school? Please!"

I chuckled, but Stefan kept serious. And aggressive. "I am serious, Damon!" He pushed Damon into the wall, but Damon didn't seem so pissed off about it. "What if she's here for revenge? What if she's here for... I don't know. Mess up our mind again? Have you ever thought about that?"

Damon got out of Stefan's arms in a blink. "Yes, my brother, I have. But if she's here to mess up with my mind again, well. Too bad for her."

"What?" Stefan asked. "I thought you loved her! Are you just going to let her go? Again?"

"You're right." Damon answered.

I was surprised by his answer, and so was Stefan. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." Damon said back, while grabbing an apple from the table by my side. "I loved her. Used to. Past. Now she's just a fucking bitch I don't even know anymore. Just another vampire girl in Mystic Falls."

Damon left, leaving Stefan and I alone, with nothing to talk about.

We spent about ten minutes on the silent room, until I walked out of the house, and went straight to Mystic Grill.

* * *

"Damon!" I say, as soon as I walk in Mystic Grill. "Damon, where are you?"

"Here, milady." Damon answers. He was sitting between two boys, clearly too young to drunk, and obviously stupid enough to think they were the ones "in charge".

"Move." I told the boys. They just stare at me like I was crazy. "Move. Now." I bang my bag on the table hard enough tp make a loud noise and make the boys leave.

"Why did you … do that to them? They... they were my friends." Said Damon, in a voice too confusing to understand.

"Damon, look at me. Damon." I slapped him in the face, and that caught not only his attention, but everybody who was at the restaurant were staring at us, now. "Take care of your own business, will you?" I told the people. I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care at the moment. The fact that I was becoming who I used to be, was scaring me to death.

I looked at Damon again. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

He shook his head. "No... I don't wanna... I don't want to leave."

I took him by the arms. "Yeah well, you have to. Unless if you want to die here, in case of you-know-who comes to the restaurant and decides to play with your mind, until your heart is broken and you're trying to survive your last breath. Or even worse, try to kill yourself."

And so I bring him to my house, where we have privacy to talk.

When Damon was finally sober, he thanked me for the slap on his face, after remembering it was actually real. "I don't know what happened to me, you know?" He told me. "I mean, I thought I was over that bitch, but apparently I'm not. I'm just a little wimpy vampire on the end of the day."

"I'm going to say what I think, and I'm going to say it honestly. I think Katherine is a bitch as much as you do, and I'm sure you're not over her. Okay, you may hate her, for being alive and pretending to be dead all these years, and always knowing where you were and never even talking to you, but somewhere in your heart, I bet it's hard to see her for the first time after everything that happened; after you kissed her – even thinking it was me –. It must be hard for you. And I completely understand this. But you don't have to get wasted just because of it."

He looked at me, right into my eyes, and I just couldn't move. Actually I think I stopped breathing for a few milliseconds before composing myself.

"I don't love her, Elena." He told me. "I already said I used to, not anymore. I'm just, like you said, having a hard time. But I do not love her."

I held his hands and smiled. "Good. Then you don't have to get wasted again."

**Ok, there it goes. (: Thank you for the reviews , I know its only 4 so far, but I can't answer the people who wrote them, so I'm thanking them here. :B**

**And please Review, give me ideas, opinions, whatever. Thank you again. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY DEREK. Seventh chapter for Here Comes The Sun (:**

**** The same mixture from the previous chapters. (:**

**Hope you like it ! :D**

"Oh, hi Elena!" I heard a boy call when I was leaving school, alone. Stefan was still at his house, he said he couldn't come to school after Katherine came too.

I turn around to see Derek. "Hey." I said to him. "Oh. Bonnie's on room 1437."

"Why is she there? Is she taking extra classes?"

"No. She's got detention." He stared at me, puzzled. "She got rebellious against a teacher." I explained.

"Oh. How do you know? I thought you weren't talking."

"We're not. But we were on the same class when she got pissed."

"Hm. Okay. Anyways, it's with you who I want to talk to."

"Me? What do you want?"

"Well, you said you have a brother, and no offense, but I think Stefan isn't really friendly. And Matt... well, he's always with Caroline, and I'm too much of a scared cat to ask Matt if we can go out and have some beer. And since I don't know anyone else here, maybe I could become friends with your brother."

I looked at him, my eyes half closed, probably. "My brother isn't in town, right now." I said, hesitantly.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, then." He looked at the school's building. "Room 1427, right?"

"1437."

"Thanks. See you."

* * *

"_Dear Diary, there is something really weird going on. But first let's talk about the weekend that just passed._

_I went out to meet Jeremy at Stefan's house, and he's doing so fine. I stayed there for a whole day and everything went out so good. It's like he's almost normal again. I insisted that he'd come home, but he's liking it there. But he promised he'd come back home next week, so I'll just have to wait._

_And plus: Damon is actually liking his company; finally someone to talk about his __girl problems that's not me. And of course he could talk to Stefan, but Stefan's pretty bad lately, too._

_ So let's ta;l about him._

_ Damon swears he doesn't love Katherine anymore, and I believe him. We had a talk and I know he couldn't have hypnotized me to believe his heart is still broken because of her. Stefan says he's fine, but he looks the opposite of fine. He hasn't gone out of his room for days, now, and I'm pretty sure __HE__ is the one who loves Katherine. I mean, I know he said he loved me several times, and I love him too, but... I know he always loved Katherine and always will. But who am I to judge? I also thought Damon was still head over feet for her, but apparently he isn't. Anyways, it's just hard to be around him, now. Every time I get closer to him, or even try to talk to him about it, or tell him that I'm fine with the fact that the girl he loves is in our school, he would just push me around, and tell me to go away. And I'm starting to be not so fine with it._

_ Katherine is extremely weird. I may not know her that well, but ever since she's been going to my school, she's been acting... somewhat normal._

_ She's been acting like I used to act._

_ Yes, she's the new Queen Bee, and I have nothing against it – maybe a little, but still. But it's like my nightmare is coming to life. Me, becoming my old me. Even though the "me" acting like the old "me", is Katherine._

_ We never spoke to each other, but she did give me looks and I gave stares back, but that was all. Sometimes, when I was hanging out with Caroline and Matt, she would smile and wave, like we always knew each other, and were best friends. At least there hasn't been any 'animal attacks' and deaths since she's been here. Well, no deaths except for Uncle John's._

_ Oh yeah! Matt and Caroline! They found it really weird that this Katherine girl was exactly like me, and I had to explain to them she was a cousin that I didn't really talk to, but they didn't believe it, so I called Damon. And now I feel really bad, and guilty again. But whatever._

_ Bonnie is acting like a bitch, too, lately. She got detention for the first time since I've known her – and it's been a long time. She got pissed off at a teacher, and started calling him names. I don't know what is wrong with her, but I didn't even bother to ask._

_ Her boyfriend though..._

_ He is like, the King Random. He came to talk to me today, and I was like __'what does he want with me?' but I answered his questions in a hesitant way. _

_He asked for my brother. He said he was too embarrassed to ask Matt to hang out with him, and he doesn't really like Stefan. And I don't really like him. Weirdo._

_I told him my brother was not in town, and then he took off to see Bonnie._

_ Sometimes I think my life can't get more confusing and strange, but then someone comes into my life, or something happens, and I have to disagree with myself again._

_ Hope my life can chill out a little bit for a while._

_ But I know that's not going to happen so I'm not even going to try._

_ And you know what? I'll talk to Katherine. On Monday. Because today is Wednesday, and I will have to talk with Damon – since Stefan's not available – if it's safe to talk to her. And if he says it's okay, I won't scream at her, or say anything that might turn her vampire powers on, and make her want to kill me._

_ Good night!"_

**This chapter was more of Elena's journal entry, because Katherine and Jeremy have been out for a while, and so I think it would be good to know what's going on with them.**

**Please Review ! :D**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

8. -

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY DEREK. Eighth chapter for Here Comes The Sun (:**

**** The same mixture from the previous chapters. (:**

**Hope you like it! :D**

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I asked Damon.

"What?" He asked. "I can't go to school, anymore?"

"No. I mean, why would you? I always thought you hated the fact that Stefan was coming to school. And Katherine. Seriously, what's going on?"

He looked both ways, then pulled me around to the corner of the wall. "Fine. I'll tell you the real reason why I'm in this place."

When he said nothing I said, "Go on..."

"Okay. I'm here simply because I'm feeling over protective. Of you." I stare him blankly. "You know, because you said you wanted to talk with Katherine and all, and since Stefan isn't here to take care of you, I'm here. If something goes wrong in your conversation with Katherine, I'll be there." I keep staring at him. "You can count on me."

"I know I can." I told him. "Thank you."

Katherine was talking with a few girls on the hallway, while some boys were watching, as she moved her brown hair with blonde highlights with her hands with nails painted black. I looked closely at her. _What if the old me was her?_ I thought.

I remember the time when I was the blonde girl that every boy wanted, and every girl wanted to be; how I was a total bitch to people, and how I had everything I wanted, by simply suborning people; how I never cared to other people's needs, and my biggest love was myself; how Caroline and I fought about our school reign, and how we changed on the past years. _Thank goodness we changed..._

But now, that whole time was repeating. All over again. But with a few differences.

Katherine isn't _as_ bitchy as I used to be; instead of giving people death threads or any other kind of suborn, Katherine just hypnotized people; Katherine wasn't blonde; Katherine was a vampire, and as long as I know, I never was.

"Excuse me." I tell the people around Katherine. Nobody moves. "Please, move." I asked again. Still, nobody even listens to me. "Could you PLEASE fucking get the hell out of my way?" I yelled. That got people's attention, and they moved slowly, murmuring as they passed by me.

I looked at Katherine, and she looked back at me. "Hello, cousin. Can I help you with anything?" Katherine asked me with a smile almost too small to notice.

"Yeah." I answered. "Can we talk? Or I talk and you listen, or I talk and you pretend to be interested in what I'm saying?"

She nodded her head. "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening. That girl over there is talking shit about me. And you." She looked straight at my eyes. "Seems like you were once a bitch, too." Now her smile was big and I quickly remembered of Alice's cat from Wonderland.

"Please, Katherine. Can we talk? In particular?"

I don't know what I did to convince her, but she agreed. Without the creepy smile. "Sure. Let's go outside."

I met Damon after Katherine and I had our little conversation. "How was it?" He asked. Did she freak out, or..."

"No." I calmed him down. "It was fine. Everything was fine." He still had a worried look on his face. "I'll tell you later."

"_Dear Diary, I talked to her. I actually had a nice (and by nice I mean decent) conversation._

_ And believe me, it was worth it. And believe me again: I actually had a nice time._

_ She asked what I wanted to ask her, but the truth was I didn't even know what I wanted to ask her. And I told her that. "Okay, then." She said. At that moment I thought she would get pissed at me, because I called her all the way out to have a private talk and didn't even know what I wanted to talk to her about. But __incredibly she didn't. She just sat down in the table, and crossed her arms around her chest. "I'll start." She said._

_ She started saying how she used both Stefan and Damon back then, how they were her decoys. She told me about how she compelled Stefan to drink her blood, so when he died, he could come back to life as a vampire. She told me how she pretended to be dead all this time, how she wasn't on the tomb, how she met my mom and how she used Uncle John, where she'd been living, what she's been doing...She told me basically everything. From the Civil War, to Miss Mystic Falls. From Miss Mystic Falls to Boys. From Boys, to School. From School, to Family. From Family to Friends (and lovers), and from Friends (and lovers) to everything else._

_ Mostly I just sat there, listening; paying attention to all the details. And she spoke with so much emotion, it was easy to believe in her. And I did, because when I told Damon about everything she told me, he nodded when the subject was the Civil War, and made thousands of different faces when I told him about things he (or anyone else) never knew about her._

_ Then it was my turn to talk. I told her what I knew, and that I'm not looking forward to fight with anyone. I told her about my vampire mom, and my witch friend, and my witch friend's boyfriend._

_ After a long talk, we hugged, and guess what? She apologized. Seriously, dude. Like, wow. She said she was sorry for making the boys suffer, for acting bitchy, and she swore she didn't kill anyone since she's been here (except for Uncle John), and promised she wouldn't kill anyone. Not in a time, she said. She's trying to do like Stefan, with the diet._

_ Oh, and Stefan... I talked to him today, but didn't tell him about my day. He seemed better, and I didn't want to ruin it. But he still wouldn't leave the house._

_ Oh yeah! Finally my class is reading something good for Literat"_

"Elena!" I heard Jenna scream. "Get down here! Fast!"

I ran down the stairs, thinking it was something urgent. "What? What's wrong, Jenna?"

"Nothing's _wrong_! Look!" She pointed at Jeremy, that was standing in the kitchen.

"Oh. Hi, Jer." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really. But today I ha—"

"That's it? Not even a hug? Elena! He's your brother! You haven't seen him for weeks!"

The truth is: I've seen Jeremy everyday since last week, when he said he's come back. And here he is.

We hugged and he whispered in my ear, almost too quiet to hear it. "I met that Katherine girl."

I I whispered back to him, in the same tone of voice. "I talked to that Katherine girl."

When we let go of each other, we stared at Jenna, waiting for permission to go back to our rooms. "Fine." She said. "But dinner is almost ready!"

**Hope you enjoyed! (: So Jeremy is finally back, and Elena finally talked to Katherine. Please Review ! :D**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

9. -

**Sorry for taking so long for posting this chapter, but I've been traveling for months and didn't have much access for internet. :/**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, ONLY DEREK AND MAYA. Ninth chapter for Here Comes The Sun (:**

**** The same mixture from the previous chapters, except with more outside info. (:**

**Hope you like it! :D**

"You know, people say that you two are like twins, but I find Katherine hot." Jeremy said.

"Oh. And I'm what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, you're like, pretty, you know? She's _hot_." He smiled. "Why, you're jealous?"

"That doesn't matter!" I said, slapping his arm. He didn't even flinch. "How did you meet her?"

"Fine. I was at the Salvatore's house, and today, she came to visit Stefan and Damon, and ended up meeting me." He smiled.

"And..."

He turned, and ran to the table in his room, grabbing his cellphone. "And I actually liked her."

"What?" Seriously, I thought. Why does everybody likes her?

Jeremy just laughed, staring at his phone. "It's not like I'm going to steal her from your boys, or something. I like her as a friend. And plus: My eyes are on someone else."

I froze. Anna had just died, a few months ago, and he's already seeing someone else? "Who?"

"You don't know her." He looked at me, and put his cellphone back on the table.

My throat was dry. "Is she a..."

"Vampire?" He laughed. Again. "You know vampire is not a bad word, right? But no, she's not a..." He whispered. "Vampire."

"Is she from school?"

"I hope so. I just met her today, at Mystic Grill. I didn't even talk to her, actually. I just heard her friends calling her Maya. I think she's new in town."

"What if she's a bad vampire?"

"Elena... seriously. Stop being so paranoid. If she's a "bad" vampire, I'll just get it over with it. But until we don't know anything, I'm going to pretend I'm normal, and that the world we live in is also normal, okay?" He paused. "Oh, and dinner's ready."

"What?"

"DINNER'S READY, PEOPLE!" I heard Jenna call from downstairs.

"_Dear Diary, sometimes I wish I was normal. I know I'm not a vampire or anything supernatural, but the world around me is, and that doesn't make me normal, right?_

_ Jeremy finally came home, and surprise surprise: he met Kat._

_ Yeah, I know. KAT. But I'm just tired of writing her whole name... too long._

_Anyways, everyone knows her! It's incredible. Though I have nothing against her, she's just getting on my nerves. And Jer thinks she's hot, and that I'm jealous._

_ First: He thinks she's hot, though she and I look the same. (P.S.: The scars, Derek talked about, were gone, by the way, don't ask me how.)_

_ Second: I am NOT jealous of Kat. It's just because she's __everywhere__. And P.S.²: Remember how we talked before? I plan on talking with her again._

_ But._

_ But I'll have to tell Stefan about it. It's been days since we last talked, and I'm starting to worry about him. And obviously, I'll talk to Damon._

_ Jenna surprised me at dinner: The food was actually really good. But then she admitted she didn't make the food. It was Mr. Saltzman – I mean, Alaric._

_He had dinner with us today. And I had no problem with that. He's a really nice guy, and I think he's perfect for Jenna. And in my opinion he'd make a good father. Seriously._

_ Another good thing about him, is the fact that we both (plus Jeremy, now) know about vampires, and are able to talk about what's going on, and how we can help or ask for help or whatever. We help to save the world._

_ I told him and Jer about Derek and Kat. They said they'd keep an eye on them. Alaric even said he'd try to convince Kat to detention, where she'd have to talk – about anything._

_ And about Derek... I have no idea of what to do, but to go out on a "triple date" again."_

**I know it's short, and again, I'm sorry about taking so long. I'm not promising to post the next chapter soon, because I'll be back from traveling on September only. So it's going to take a while. Sorry .. **

**Please review , give me ideas ..**

**Thank you (:**


	10. AN

**A/N - Please read.**

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I really wanted to clear some things out.

I'm almost sure that no one is reading my TVD fics anymore so I'll stop writing them. I don't want to waste my time writing to nobody. If anyone wants me to continue, please Review.

For those that read the fic and liked it, thank you. I appreciated. (:

_Boo._


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, since I've gotten a few reviews asking for me not to stop writing, I won't. But I really need you guys' help. Send me messages with ideas and what you would like (or not like) to see in "Here Comes The Sun". I'll do my best to update chapters fast, but I can't promise anything. My school year is ending, and I really need to focus on that.**

_* I do not own Vampire Diaries or any character from it. Only Derek and Maya are my creations. *_

I think it was probably one of the most awkward days ever. Caroline pulled me closer as soon as the second bell rang, since we didn't have the chance to talk before. I was late again.

"So, are you ready? I'm so excited. I have the perfect outfit, and I found this really nice tuxedo for Matt."

That's when I got really confused. Why a tuxedo? It was just a casual triple date, right? "Wait. What – Why? Why is he wearing a tuxedo?" She seemed confused too, and I got even more confused because she got confused too. "Are you talking about the date tonight?"

Caroline froze. "Um…"

"Caroline? What?"

"I thought you knew. He said Bonnie spoke to you…"

"Who? About what?"

"Derek. He called me yesterday inviting us to this fancy party he was invited to. He said the party host was his best friend, so he got the invitations easily."

"Oh. I – I didn't know that."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Caroline said, with her hand on my arm, looking apologetic.

"It's fine. It's not like the first time I wasn't invited to parties." But that was a lie, of course. And Caroline knew that.

Stefan came from behind, scaring me. I turned, smiling, and we kissed. I admit I was so focused on Stefan, I completely forgot about Caroline.

"I love you." Stefan whispered.

"I love you too." I answered him.

"And I love love." We heard Caroline in the back. We both turned to look at her, angry looking. She coughed. "I'm spry to interrupt, but… Elena, do you want me to talk with Bonnie?"

"No, it's fine. I'll speak to her personally."

Stefan and I walked away from her, and were on our way to the next class we had together.

"Bonnie didn't talk to you?" He asked.

"No. Did you know about it?" I asked, not surprised with the question. I was used with my boyfriend's abilities.

"Yeah… But it wasn't Bonnie who told me."

"Let me guess. Derek." I said as we stopped in front of the class' door.

He nodded, and I sighed loudly.

"Ms. Gilbert." I heard my teacher call from inside the classroom. "Are you having fun out there?"

Another sigh. "Not really."

**I know it's short, but I'm out of ideas. HELP ! review, tell me what you think. What do you want to happen in the party? What does Derek want? I would love creative answers for these questions. (:**

**Thank you, Boo.**


End file.
